1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative glass products, and more particularly to a multi-layered commercial glass panel where colored, blown-glass shapes are affixed to an inner layer of glass to form a decorative glass panel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Double-paned windows and other types of multi-layered, insulating glass panels are common in the prior art. The Basic Insulating Glass Manual, produced by C. R. Laurence Co., Inc., describes the steps in fabrication of double or triple-paned, sealed, insulating glass units.
An insulated glass panel is comprised of two sheets of glass, separated by a spacer disposed between the sheets of glass proximate the edges thereof. The edges of the panel are sealed, typically with a silicone sealant, to retard moisture penetration and to maintain a structural bond between the two sheets of glass. The entrapped air within the panel is normally at atmospheric pressure. A moisture adsorption (desiccant) material is disposed within the panel to remove moisture from the entrapped air between the glass.
Viracon, Inc., in its 8820/VIR brochure, describes a two-paned architectural glass product that includes a translucent colored or graphically imprinted interlayer sandwiched between the two panes of glass. The interlayer is affixed directly to each pane of glass, allowing no space therebetween.